kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Draco
Draco (竜座) is Tsukiko Kiyoko's Zekrom, who was introduced in Kaida: Reborn, under the direct order of the Kaidan King in order to protect Yamatsuri. Appearance When he first hatched, Draco looked like a very fat snake with stubby little arms. He had a short tail, and attached to the end was a small orb (which each of his forms has), along with round "horns" in the shape of wings (which, again, all his forms have). His forehead has white lines on them, forming a diamond in between his eyes and then tracing to the back of his head. As he transforms into stronger stages, he eventually looses his stubby arms and grows longer. His horns grow longer as well, becoming more and more like wings. In his 2nd Stage, instead of only one, he then has three orbs at the end of his tail and under his head. Also in 2nd Stage, the white lines from his forehead spread to his entire body and he grows wings midway down his back. Draco becomes the longest Zekrom, ironically he isn't the heaviest though. Personality Draco, despite his name which means dragon, is actually quite flamboyant and a cheerful Zekrom, just like his master. Although he doesn't quite share her love for human things, he is usually quite eager to go into town with Tsukiko. His character is the silliest of the Zekrom, and is portrayed as a pitiful Zekrom because he is constantly picked on by cats and dogs. Although, he doesn't usually let them catch him, he makes odd noises when he is being chased. He has a fondness for small biscuit snacks or Pocky sticks. However, he has a very large hatred for hot sauce, after accidently consuming a pretzel stick covered in hot sauce. Despite living in the city, he still isn't used to loud noises and dislikes them. Forms & Powers Transporter Form Ironically enough, when in 1st and 2nd Stage, Draco can easily fly. However, in first form, he usually is seen on the ground and usually wiggles his way across the ground to get somewhere, similar to a snake. The only real power Draco has in this form is his tail, which when it's lit, can distract enemies, then strikes it on the ground to create a small sound wave. This is used numerous times to wake up Tsukiko as a gag. 1st Stage In 1st Stage, Draco takes a dramatic character change, his size is increased more than ten fold, and he can now move easily around and fly. His orb under his head is the source of his sound waves, which are now more powerful. Draco uses his body to wrap around things, mostly enemies and cause damage at close range with his sound waves. 2nd Stage In his last stage, it Draco becomes even more powerful, and is hardly ever seen using his sound waves in this form. Instead he can use his "telepathic" powers to control storms, and by beating his wings, he can create strong winds and vortexes. He can also shoot balls of energy by flinging the energy off his tail or sending it from the orbs under his head. Relationships Tsukiko Kiyoko Draco and Tsukiko have a lot in common, mostly the fact that their both comedic characters in the novel. However, in times of trouble, it's obvious that Draco can be a very trustworthy and reliable character. Among all the Kaida, Tsukiko is probably most lenient on her Zekrom. She usually doesn’t care if humans see him, and he usually prefers to ride her shoulder rather than in a bag or in her shirt. Kyūbi Since the day they hatched, Kyūbi and Draco have been rivals. Usually, one is always chasing and tormenting the other. If Kyūbi is being chased, it's usually turned around quickly with her fire spitting. It's ironic because Kyūbi is the smallest of the Zekrom and the only female. Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Zekrom